¿De mi Mundo a tu Mundo?
by naruhinaxsiempre
Summary: AU./¿Cómo que ella esta atada a él? ¡¿Cómo rayos paso eso! ¡¿En qué momento ocurrió! Cuando de pronto recordó una parte de su infancia en la que un muchacho le había besado robando así su primer beso./Fic dedicado a Ananeko123 y Mayu Lainus./ Sigo siendo mala en los Summary T.T Si quieren pasen a leer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Se supone que yo ya no haría más historias ¬¬ según me rendí pero aquí estoy, con una nueva historia -.-U es solo que no podía sacarme esto de la cabeza. Y tenía que escribirlo u.u **

**Pero bueno haber que les parece esto xD No sabía si publicarla xP**

**Ananeko123 y Mayu Lainus espero les guste este fic que solo constara de dos capis xD (creo e.e) ya que se los dedico a ustedes, gracias por su review en mi historia "AmorLove" también se lo dedico para S. Hisaki Raiden ya que no tiene mucho que cumplió años, ¡Felicidades! \nun/ (Otra vez jeje x3) solo espero lo veas e.e**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fusión (Fury, Masters, Zero G) no me pertenece, le pertenece únicamente a su creador, yo solo los tomo prestados.**

**Este fic es un AU. **

**También puede que los personajes tenga OoC, no estoy segura, si los hice a como son, de todos modos están advertidos. **

**Gomen si el titulo es pésimo pero no haya que ponerle T.T (como siempre ¬¬U)**

**¿De mi Mundo a tu Mundo?**

**Capitulo 1**

En un día tranquilo en la Ciudad de Koma cerca de un callejón solitario una gran masa de luz resplandeciente ilumino el lugar. Pronto esa gran masa de luz desvaneció en un instante dejando ver dos siluetas medianas.

- ¿Este es el Mundo? -Pregunto una de las siluetas.

- Si -Respondió el otro.

- Bien entonces yo iré por aquí y... -Cuando volteo a verlo la otra silueta ya no estaba- Detesto que haga eso -Refunfuño cruzándose de brazos para después girarse e irse.

.

.

En otro lugar.

Una niña de cabello rosa corto y ondulado hasta más de bajo de los hombros y ojos color jades, se encontraba disfrutando de un día de campo con su familia. En un de esa ella se separo yendo más allá de los arboles no dejando que nadie la viera.

Llegando a un frondoso lugar y un pequeño estanque la niña disfruto jugando con emoción y alegría entre algunas flores que había ahí. Una mariposa paso frente a su rostro iluminando sus ojos empezando a seguir y alcanzar la mariposa con sus manitas pero se detuvo al ver un muchacho frente a ella que la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa de lado.

- Hola -Saludo al extraño la pequeña niña alzando su manita- ¿Quién eres? -Pregunto ladeando el rostro para después dedicarle una sonrisa.

El chico de cabellos verdes y ojos azules no contesto simplemente la miraba con insuficiencia "Por fin la he encontrado" pensó incrementando su sonrisa arrogante.

Con parsimonia camino hasta ella, arrodillándose y tomando una de sus manos pequeñas besando el dorso de ésta.

La niña pestañeo confusa y mirándolo fijamente al chico de ojos azules le dio la impresión de parecer un príncipe. Es lo que pensó la pequeña de ojos jades al examinarlo bien, traía puesto una capa que no había notado y un traje elegante. ¿Será qué se quedo dormida bajo la sombra de un árbol después de tanto correr y jugar? ¿Y estará soñando lo que esta viviendo ahora? ¿Pero en qué momento se durmió? No se acordaba de haberse puesto a descansar y de quedar dormida.

En unos segundos, sin siquiera notarlo por estar perdida en sus pensamientos y algo que no se esperaba, era que aquel muchacho se había acercado sin previo aviso a su rostro, alzando su mentón y juntando sus labios con los suyos. Haciendo que ella abriera los ojos de la impresión y sintiera un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago.

Pronto él separo su rostro de ella dejando a la pobre chiquilla en Shock.

- Con esto... he sellado nuestras vidas -Se levanto del suelo, le dio una última mirada dándole la espalda y alejarse del lugar- ...Juntos por siempre... -Susurro para sí mismo desapareciendo de la vista de la niña pelirrosada.

La infante aun seguía en su estado de conmoción y cuando salio del shock se dio cuenta que -mirando a ambos lados- el chico ya no estaba. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de que su pequeño rostro adquiriera un intenso color rojizo, llevando su manita a sus labios y rozándolo con las puntas de sus dedos, ésta no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño haciendo un puchero, soltando bufidos de indignación. Grito en forma de frustración jalándose los pelos y dando una patada al suelo, cruzándose de brazos dando así por terminada su berrinche. Escucho a su Madre llamándola por su nombre y esta corrió hacia ella respondiendo que ya iba. Lo único que esperaba la pequeña era no volverse a encontrar con ese muchacho nunca más. Y así esperaba que fuera.

.

.

En un divertido parque donde algunos niños disfrutaban de los juegos que habían ahí y una niña castaña de cabello corto y ojos celeste aqua disfrutaba meciéndose en unos de los columpios e imaginando que podía volar sintiendo poder alcanzar el cielo azul. No se dio cuenta que un chico joven se sentó en el otro columpio meciéndose levemente mirándola fijamente con una dulce sonrisa.

La niña por fin se dio cuenta que a lado suyo alguien se había sentado en el otro columpio vació. Ella se detuvo de improvisto, sonrojándose al ver que el muchacho le regalaba una linda sonrisa y vestía como un príncipe de esos cuentos que le leía su madre. ¿Acaso ese era su príncipe que venía a por ella? Sacudió su cabeza ¡pero en que estaba pensando!

- H-Hola -Le saludo la pequeña con una sonrisa tímida.

- Hola -Respondió este- Te gustan muchos los columpios ¿verdad? -La castaña asintió.

- De hecho, es mi juego favorito -Confirmo la infante esquivando su mirada y posando la vista en el suelo con una diminuta sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

- Ya veo -El chico de cabello rojizos y ojos ámbares dejo de mirarla para posarla en sus pies.

- ¿Y a ti... te gustan los columpios? -El muchacho alzo su mirada al escuchar la pregunta y la vio mirarle con ojos curiosos. No pudo evitar soltar una risa divertida haciendo que la niña lo mirada extrañada.

- No estoy seguro pero... -El se levanto y se acerco a la niña de ojos celestes acuclillándose hasta su altura- hay algo en la que si estoy seguro -Sonrió ampliamente- que me gustan las niñas como tú -Dijo ruborizando a la chiquilla de pies a cabeza "Creo que... ¡he encontrado a la indicada!" pensó el de cabellos rojos asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza antes de acercar rápidamente su rostro al de la niña y besarle, dejando estática a la pequeña.

Cuando por fin sintió que estaban unidos, él separo el rostro de ella con una gran satisfacción.

- En cuanto hayas crecido lo suficiente, vendré por ti -Le dijo para después levantarse.

El chico estuvo apunto de irse sino fuera porque la niña castaña lo detuvo.

- ¡Espera! -Él se volteo a mirarla- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Y él volvió a sonreír.

- Ginga -

Le respondió antes de desaparecer de la vista de la pequeña quien lo despedía con una manita alzada y juntando sus manos a su pecho mientras veía al chico irse. "Ginga" pensó la pequeña, la brisa revolviendo sus cabellos con suavidad sin olvidar el rostro y el nombre del muchacho.

.

.

**Yyyyyy Fin... ?**

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Espero les hayas gustado -w-**

**Comente si les gusto o no esta pequeña introducción, prologo o lo que sea.**

**Creo que mejor debí darle la idea a otra autora ¬¬ pero nimodo ya lo hice u.u así que tendré que continuarle n.n ya tengo la idea más o menos. **

**Sayonara! **

**¡Dejen revieeeew! TnT (se pone de rodillas e inclina la cabeza hasta el suelo mientras llora a mares) ¡Por favoooor! ToT **

**Baah... con que sea uno o dos esta bien -w- Bye ^^'**

**Ah, antes que se me olvide n.n también pueden tomar la historia y darle unas mejoras x3 Bye Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! xD**

**Esta es la segunda parte, por cierto se me olvido comentar ayer que en el primer capi Kyouya y Ginga tienen 11 años de edad y las peques 7 añitos, vale. Solo quería aclarar eso -w- **

**¡Me alegra que les haya gustado el fic! Me hace sentir tan... tan... bien ? Arigatouuu! nwn**

**¡Gracias por el apoyo también! -w- **

**Uhm e.e no lo sé Mayu, si podríamos pero... sigo siendo inseguro respecto a como escribo u.u aun siento inseguridad por subir esta historia ¬¬ rayos debería quitarme esta sensación xS Lo importante es que mejor me divierta escribiéndolo y disfrute haciéndolo -w- Espero te guste este cap y quizás, si podríamos escribir un fic ¬w¬ o podría darte una idea pa' que escribas una historia x3**

**Hisaki, bueno ¬w¬ la verdad es que me inspire en Sakura Haruno. Veras, esta historia en realidad yo me lo imaginaba en un NaruHina y un SasuSaku, principalmente más por la segunda, no sé porque pero no podía hacerla de la serie de Naruto y con mis parejas preferidas :/ Así que las hice con los personajes de Beyblade a excepción de la Oc, que por cierto no esta inspirada en mi, solo se la invente para Kyoya porque era necesaria y además de que me gusta mucho cuando se trata de un chico serio con una chica dulce y tímida (aunque Kazumi no lo es tanto :p) no sé pero tengo una gran obsesión con los chicos serios que cuando hay unos que no tienen pareja (una chica claro -.-') me la imagino con una -w- pa' que no estén sólitos x3 pero no es que sea yo jeje mi personalidad no es así je xD**

**Bueno, tratare de no renunciar a esta historia, toy tentada a hacerlo xD (que insegura soy ¬3¬)**

**X.X Como sea, espero les guste este segundo cap**

**Agradecimientos a: Ananeko123, Mayu Lainus, Gazellascarlet310, Beybladefaaaaan y S. Hisaki Raiden ¡Muchas gracias por su review y otra vez por su apoyo! Me animan mucho TwT**

**Este segundo cap esta dedicada exclusivamente para ustedes (Lamento si les llega aburrir o sino les gusta u.u)**

**Disclairme: Beyblade Metal Fusión (Fury, Masters, Zero G) no me pertenece, le pertenece únicamente a su creador Takafumi Adachi. Yo solo los tomo prestados xD**

**Capitulo 2**

- ¿La has encontrado ya? -Pregunto un chico peliverde de ojos azules y piel trigueña.

- ¡Así es! -Contesto el chico pelirrojo.

- Entonces, ya no es necesario estar aquí, regresemos -Se dio la vuelta volviendo adentrarse en el callejón seguido del otro chico, pronto de nuevo esa luz los envolvió desapareciendo al instante juntos con los chicos.

**10 Años Después**.

Una joven de 17 años de edad de cabello rosa, ondulado, largo hasta más de bajo de la cintura y ojos color jades, piel clara de estatura promedio ni muy baja ni muy alta. Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del instituto mientras otra joven de cabellos castaños y ojos celeste con la misma edad y estatura, piel clara, trataba de acercarse sin tener casi éxito por todo el ajetreo que hacia el Alumnado cuando era hora de salida.

- ¡Kazumi! -Trato de llamar su atención la de cabellos castaños- ¡Kazumi, espérame! -Volvió a llamar esta vez obteniendo la atención de su amiga pelirrosada.

- ¿Eh? -La chica de ojos jades volvió su mirada hacia atrás al escuchar su nombre- ¡Madoka! -Dijo al ver a su mejor amiga alzar su mano para que la notara entre todos los alumnos.

- Cielos... -Madoka por fin llego hasta su amiga suspirando aliviada con una mano en su pecho- Todos los jóvenes se comportan como si hubieran tardado una eternidad en clases, ¡Son unos salvajes a la hora de salida! -Su amiga rió divertida.

- Así son todos los días, Madoka -Comento con una ligera sonrisa.

- Lo sé -Volvió a suspirar- ¡No entiendo por qué no les gusta la escuela! Si es divertida.

- Um... ni idea -Se encogió de hombros no dándole importancia- Sera mejor seguir -Dijo con el ceño fruncido cuando un chico paso a su lado y golpeo sin delicadeza su hombro izquierdo- no es buena idea estar aquí paradas conversando en medio del pasillo.

- Jeje tienes razón -Dijo Madoka con un ligero tic nervioso en su ceja al ver como compañeros le dedicaban miradas de fastidios y algunas que otras palabras no muy sanas. Suspiro dejando caer la cabeza, no entendía porque se comportaban así, ¡que uno de ellos no puede acercarse y avisarles que impide el paso de los demás alumnados! Pero como siempre, nadie lo hacia, así son los jóvenes.

- Vamos -Kazumi se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar seguida de Madoka.

- Nee Kazumi -Le hablo Madoka sin mirarla.

- ¿Qué pasa Madoka? -Respondió sin despegar la mirada del frente. Ya estaban cerca de la salida y una vez fuera Madoka volvió hablar.

- ¿Por qué no me esperaste en cuanto saliste del salón? -Pregunto un poco triste.

- Lo siento Madoka, es que te vi con un muchacho y no quería interrumpir, no es que este enojada contigo porque hayas hecho algo malo, es solo que te vi platicar muy animadamente con ese chico que por eso me fui sin avisarte -Dijo volteándola a mirar con una sonrisa para transmitirle que no estaba enojada o algo así.

- A-ah pero que cosas Kazumi, no pienses en cosas que no son -Dijo sumamente avergonzada Madoka- Además Aleskei no es mi tipo y tu sabes que me gusta alguien más -Aclaro sonrojándose- No, corrijo, estoy aun enamorada de alguien más.

- Lo sé, pero aun no me quieres decir quien es -Replico la ojijade con puchero y cruzándose de brazos- sabes que puedes confiar en mi, no entiendo porque aun no me lo quieres decir -Soltó indignada ladeando el rostro hacia un lado.

- Lo siento Kazumi, pronto te lo diré -Respondió Madoka con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

- Siempre es lo mismo -Rodó los ojos en son de no estar contenta.

- De verdad lo... -

- ¡No! ¡Quiero saberlo ahora! -Exigió algo desesperada- ¡Quiero saber si es un buen chico para ti y si es el indicado!

- Shh... esta bien, baja la voz -Sonrió nerviosa, con un dedo sobre sus labios y tapando la boca de su amiga callándola, manteniendo una ligera pero visible vena en la frente queriendo ahorcar a su amiga ahí mismo sin importar que los viera los profesores y demás alumnos.

- Ok -Sonrió Kazumi de haber obtenido la victoria y poniendo una mirada de angelito.

- Bien, vamos al parque ahí te diré como se llama el chico -Dijo Madoka ya calmada.

- Pero antes pasemos a comprar un helado ¿si?! -Dijo Kazumi con los ojos brillosos.

- Claro -Madoka sonrió- pero... no crees que deberíamos ir a casa a cambiarnos primero y dejar nuestras cosas, seria molesto tener que cargar todo el tiempo la mochila -Dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa.

- Haha tienes razón, vamos entonces -

.

.

En el Parque

Las chicas se encontraban caminando tranquilamente por el parque bajo las sombras de algunos arboles, era un día perfecto. Seguían andando mientras comían su helado, en cuanto acabaron tiraron el vasito de unisel a la basura. Kazumi fue la primera en hablar.

- Me alegra que hoy sea el ultimo día de clases -Comento la ojijade estirando sus brazos hacia arriba para después cruzarlos detrás de su cabeza.

- A mi también me alegra -Madoka sonrió, ya que tenia pensado disfrutar de estas vacaciones con su mejor amiga.

- Me siento aliviada, ya no tengo que ver más las benditas Matemáticas -Bufo- como las detesto.

- ... -

- En fin, me alegra tener estas vacaciones -Seguía hablando sin darse cuenta que su amiga se había quedado callada mientras pasaban frente a los juegos donde algunos pocos niños disfrutaban jugando- Se que de todos modos volveré a verlas pero, ¡bah! ¡Que importa!

- ... -

- Madoka por cierto, ya estamos en el parque me dirás el nombre del chico ya -Cuando se volteo a verla la castaña ya no estaba a su lado- ¿Madoka? -Miro hacia atrás suyo encontrándose con la ojiceleste mirando hacia donde los niños jugaban. Se acerco a su amiga- ¿Madoka que pasa? -Esta no respondió, tenia la mirada perdida, atrapada en sus propios pensamientos y mirando fijamente al columpio recordando de un viejo momento- ¡MADOOKAAA! -Grito Kazumi cerca del oído de la castaña.

- ¡KYYYAAA! -Grito asustada la de ojos celestes- ¡Pero que rayos te pasa Kazumi! ¡Casi me revientas el tímpano! -Le dijo completamente enojada al darse cuenta quien le había gritado nada más y nada menos que Ayame Kazumi, su mejor amiga.

- Lo siento pero no me dejaste opción, estabas tan ida que no me hacías caso cuando te hablaba y platicaba contigo -Dijo moviendo la cabeza de una lado a otro mientras tenía levantada las manos y los ojos cerrados- Perdona -Se disculpo abriendo los parpados y mirándola fijamente a los ojos con la mirada gacha, apenada.

- No importa, perdóname tu a mi -Esta vez fue el turno de Madoka estar apenada- me perdí en mis propios pensamientos.

- Si, me di cuenta -Kazumi rodó los ojos- ¿Puedo saber el por qué?

- B-Bueno es que... -Madoka se sonrojo.

- Es que, ¿qué? -Alzando una ceja persistente.

- Yo... recordé un momento lindo, que paso en mi infancia -Dijo con voz apenas audible- un momento que jamás olvidare.

- ¿Un momento lindo en tu infancia? -Pregunto alzando las cejas- ¿Puedo saber cual es? -Volvió a preguntar con ojos brillosos de la emoción y juntando sus manos hasta la altura de su barbilla.

- S-Si porque no -Dijo Madoka con una sonrisa nerviosa- pero vayamos allá -apunto hacia los columpios donde ya no había niños.

- Esta bien -Acepto su amiga pelirrosa.

Kazumi y Madoka se acercaron a los columpios y se sentaron en estos, meciéndose ligeramente mientras miraban sus pies hasta que Kazumi levanto la mirada y la poso en Madoka.

- ¿Y bien? -Inquirió alzando una ceja.

- Bueno -La castaña miro al cielo pensativa y miro por el rabillo del ojo a su amiga pelirrosa, sonrojándose levemente- Se llama Ginga

- ¿Es de aquí? -Pregunto Kazumi- ¿Va en la misma escuela que nosotras? -Con ojitos ilusorios.

- No. No lo se, aunque no creo porque no lo he visto en el instituto -Madoka agacho la mirada triste- hace tiempo que no lo veo -Murmuro algo afligida- o mejor dicho desde ese día que lo vi por primera vez jamás lo he vuelto haber otra vez

- Espera... a que te refieres con ¿Ese día y hace tiempo? -Alzo una ceja confusa y curiosa.

- Bueno, en realidad a él lo conocí... de niña -Madoka corrió la mirada- y él... era... mayor... que yo -La voz se le fue apagando poco a poco porque temía la reacción de su amiga.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

Madoka no soporto y alzo la mirada hacia su amiga quien la miraba con una expresión normal.

-Wow, así que te enamoraste de un chico mayor que tu? -Madoka asintió- y a primera vista? -La castaña volvió asentir- Wow, no se que decir, te enamoraste de un chico más grande que tú y ni siquiera lo conoces bien, solo se conocieron un solo día y eso de hace tiempo!

- ¡Lo sé! pero... -La ojiceleste sonrió con dulzura- siento que realmente esto es Amor y que él vendrá por mi

- ¿Es en serio, Madoka? -Soltó sin creérselo- ¿Te estas escuchando? No sabes si el vendrá por ti!

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Él me lo dijo! -Madoka se levanto del columpio molesta y encaro a su amiga.

- ¿Te lo dijo? ¿Acaso él te lo prometió o algo así? -Ella también se levanto de donde estaba quedando frente a su amiga.

- ¡Si! - Ambas se miraron aunque una más desafiante que la otra.

"Sera mejor disculparme, no me gustaría pelear con Madoka" pensó Kazumi, conocía bien el carácter de su amiga, si terminaban mal, estaba segura que la castaña le dejaría de hablar por días incluso semanas o meses y todo esto empezó por querer saber quien ocupaba el corazón de Madoka todos estos años, aunque sabía que en cierta parte ella fue la que inicio la discusión por su actitud. Debió haberse alegrado y apoyarla como otras amigas lo hacían con sus mejores amigas.

- Madoka, no quiero discutir -Oblicuo las cejas con ternura- perdona es que... ah -suspiro.

- Lo sé lo sé, yo también, perdona -Madoka sonrió estirando su mano- ¿Amigas?

- Amigas -Tomo la mano de la ojiceleste y ambas sonrieron.

- Bueno, ¿y ahora que hacemos? -Pregunto Madoka renovada.

- ¿Que tal si vamos al cine? -Propuso la de cabellos rosas.

- Esta bien -

- ¡Ves Kyoya! te dije que estaría aquí ¡pude sentirla! -

- No tienes que gritar Ginga -

- No entiendo como tú no pudiste sentir a tu compañera -

- Cállate -

Madoka y Kazumi miraron hacia donde provenía las voces, encontrándose con dos chicos increíblemente guapos, uno era de cabellera roja y ojos ámbares de apariencia carismática y el otro era de cabello verde oscuro y ojos azules con una expresión de pocos amigos. Ambos totalmente opuestos. Pero que parecían ser los mejores amigos de la infancia.

Para Madoka aquel muchacho pelirrojo le parecía conocido hasta que algo hizo clic en ella "Sera posible" pensó la castaña con las pupilas dilatadas.

La pelirrosa alzo una ceja al ver que esos dos chicos se postraron ante ellas.

- ¡Ginga! -Los ojos celeste de la castaña se le iluminaron al reconocerlo dando un paso al frente llevándose una mano hasta su pecho con una gran sonrisa radiante. Ginga también dio un paso al frente pero se detuvo al igual que la castaña con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Tu... eh, lo siento, ese día no pregunte cual era tu nombre -Dijo Ginga sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Madoka... Mi nombre es Madoka Amano -Le dijo, antes de que ambos se sonrojaran, bajaran un poco la mirada y se dedicaran una tierna mirada con una tímida sonrisa, sin despejar la vista del otro.

- Ejem... -tosió Kazumi captando la atención de su amiga castaña- Así que ese es el tal Ginga -Con sospecha lo recorrió de pies a cabeza- y dime ¿Por que dejaste a mi amiga Madoka por tanto tiempo? ¿Por que rayos te fuiste y no la viniste a ver aunque sea una sola vez? Como el día de su cumpleaños ¿Por que hasta ahora? -Dijo apuntándolo con su dedo indice acusatoriamente y su otra mano puesta en su cintura.

-Este, bueno... yo... -El pelirrojo se puso nervioso, esa chica le daba miedo más aun cuando le dedico una mirada afilada.

- ¡Kazumi Ayame Basta! -Grito Madoka poniéndose frente a la pelirrosa con los brazos extendidos protegiendo a Ginga- Sea cual sea su razón, ¡no me importa! él esta aquí y a venido a por mi ¿no es así, Ginga? -Le miro sobre su hombro con una mirada llena de dulzura.

- ¡Si! ¡por eso vine ahora!, he venido a llevarte conmigo -Madoka se giro a él con las manos juntas a la altura de su pecho- si estas de acuerdo.

- ¡Claro que lo estoy! -Confirmo muy segura de si la castaña.

- ¡Madoka estas loca! -Kazumi le miro como si le hubiera salido dos cabezas más- ¿Que rayos te pasa? -pregunto anonadada.

- No lo entenderías Kazumi -Dicho esto corrió hasta Ginga- ¡No sabes aun que es el Amor! -Exclamo antes de saltar a los brazos del pelirrojo quien la giro en el aire.

- Dios mio, ¡no puedo creerlo! -La pelirrosa estaba que se arrancaba los cabellos, sin despegar la mirada de su amiga y ese chico que la giraba por los aires y ambos reían felices "esto no puede estar pasando""como se puede enamorar tan rápido?" cuando miro a su costado se encontró con el chico peliverde a su lado- eh... -En que momento ese chico se posiciono a su lado- ¿Y tu quien eres? -pregunto con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿No te acuerdas de mi? -Kyoya frunció el ceño para después rodar los ojos- soy tu compañero.

- ¿Compañero? ¿Te refieres a alguien de la escuela? pero... si nunca te he visto o ¿eres un nuevo alumno?-Inquirió- Espera, pero ¿Por que ahora? ¿Por que los profesores te transferirían en vacaciones? -Se cruzo de brazos confundida.

- Tks... no, no lo entiendes -El chico gruño desesperado- Tu eres mi compañera, te he marcado.

- ¿D-De qué estas hablando? -pregunto con un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras le daba un pequeño tic en la ceja izquierda.

- Me refiero que estas atada a mi, tu vida atada a la mía -Termino de decir el peliverde con los brazos cruzados, mirándola resentido.

- ¡¿Qué?! -De que estaba hablando este muchacho ¿Como que estaba atada a él? ¡¿Como rayos paso eso?! y sobre todo ¡¿cuando ocurrió?! De pronto a Kazumi le llego un recuerdo que creía tenia olvidado en lo más recóndito de su ser. ¡Un chico! ¡Mayor que ella! ¡La había besado! Fue cuando cayo en cuenta, que mirando fijamente al chico de ojos azules y pelo verde, se dio cuenta que se trataba del mismo chico que la beso cuando era pequeña y... con la media sonrisa que le dedico el chico que tenía enfrente, confirmando así sus sospechas, no pudo evitar soltar un grito horrorizado- ¡KYAAAAHHHH! ¡SI ERES ESE CHICO!

**¿Que les pareció? Perdone si es muy corto ¬¬' pero ya quería darles algo que leer, espero no haber tardado tanto en actualizar y también espero no tardar en hacerlo -.-' **

**Lamento si aquí a Madoka la hice muy... enamoradiza (?) Pero, siento que era necesario, ya que Ginga y Madoka se llevaran bien, mientras que Kyoya y Kazumi no tanto -w-**

**¡Sayonara! :DDDDDDD**

**¡Dejen review! (si quieren e.e ) **

**Bye -w-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! :D**

**Aquí la tercera parte.**

**Siento si tarde en actualizarlo -w-**

**Wow, según yo iba hacer dos capis o tres pero ni modo esto ya se esta extendiendo, no se hasta donde la vaya a dejar, espero que aun les este gustando la historia :3**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Ananeko123: Me alegra que te agrade la chica. Yay! A mi también me gustan esas parejas! *w* Me hace feliz que otra le guste. Si! Viva el GinMado! \^w^/ (que por alguna razón no logro escribir de ellos -.-U). Era el único nombre que me acordaba por eso le puso Ayame como de apellido xD pero no pensé en que así se llamaba la prometida de Koga del anime Inuyasha x3 jeje. Que bueno que te gustara el capitulo -w- Espero te guste este tercero. Gracias por comentar.**

**Mayu Lainus: Jaja pues ya no seguirás insistiendo porque ya me convenciste ¬w¬ También me agradas x3 haber cuando terminamos de escribir nuestra historia, ya veremos como nos sale xDD. ¿De verdad? Yo creí que ya los estaba haciendo enamorarse tan pronto xD me alivia saber eso x3 Me alegra que te encante que este con Kyoya -w- y bueno, eso supongo ya lo veras aquí. Otra vez, ya no tienes que convencerme porque ya lo hiciste XD Espero te guste este tercer capi :D Gracias por comentar.**

**Beybladefaaaaan: Me alegra que te encantara el capitulo -w- y sobre las preguntas eso lo sabrás muy pronto. Jeje si, Madoka no olvido a Ginga x) pero Kazumi, bueno ella... no es como Madoka ¬¬U prefirió olvidar lo que paso que atesorarlo como recuerdo como la castaña x3 Concuerdo con Ginga xD Gracias por tus sabias palabras TwT Me animas mucho! Gracias por tu apoyo! Y espero te guste este cap -w- Gracias por comentar.**

**S. Hisaki Raiden: Jeje si me inspire en ella -w- que bueno que te parezca linda Kazumi. De nuevo me siento aliviada -w- que bien que no parezca nada extraño que Ginga y Madoka se llevaran bien. Lo se xD y no se si aquí pueda hacer a una Madoka furiosa con él. Jaja que bien que te parezca graciosa, si pobre de él x33. Sip, él tiene que bajarle a su carácter si quiere que Kazumi este con él. Siii son geniales *w* pues, maomeno es tranquilita -w- Jeje xD de nada. Aquí ta el siguiente capi, espero te guste x33 Gracias por comentar :3**

**En serio... gracias por seguir mi historia y comentar TwT Me siento reefeliz porque la estén aceptando bien. Siento si hay mala falta de ortografía. Y si pueden darme consejitos para mejorar, también díganme si hay algún error en la historia, quiero mejorar :'D Para ser (por lo menos un poco) como ustedes las autoras, que escriben genial x'3**

**¡Gracias por el apoyo!**

**¡Ahora si a Leer!**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fusión (Fury, Masters, Zero G) y sus personajes no me pertenece, son pertenecientes de Takafumi Adachi yo solo los tomo prestado salvo la OC, ese si me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 3**

No, NO, NO! No podía ser él. Debió a ver sido un sueño, un simple y aterrador sueño. Pero el esta ahí, enfrente suyo, con una sonrisa ladina y sin aparta la vista de ella.

- No... tu no... -Balbuceo la chica con un hilo de voz, consternada sin aun poder creérselo- no puedes ser tu, no puedes -murmuro con las manos en su cabeza, moviendola bruscamente de un lado a otro.

- Lo siento pero soy ese chico, acéptalo, lindura -Sonrió burlón, divertido por la reacción de la chica. Kazumi frunció el ceño.

- ¿Lindura? -Gruño la chica pelirrosa.

- Kazumi -Madoka interpuso antes de que la ojijade golpeara al chico de ojos azules- por favor, no seas mala con el amigo de Ginga, si tratas de conocerle quizás te agrade -Terminando esto le sonrió a su amiga. Kazumi la miro y le correspondió la sonrisa.

- Madoka, no creo poder llevarme con él -Lo apunto con su dedo mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido- Es un chico... tonto -Murmuro entre dientes.

- ¿Sabes que te he escuchado? -Mascullo el peliverde refunfuñado.

- ¿Y crees que me importa? -La chica se giro a mirarlo con las manos puesta en su cintura.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, lanzándose rayitos imaginarios por los ojos. A Ginga y Madoka les bajo una gran gota de sudor sobre sus cabezas.

- Bueno, Kazumi -Llamo Madoka obteniendo la atención de su amiga- no se tu pero yo si me iré con Ginga.

- ¿Qué?! -La pelirrosa se volteo a mirarla, desconcertada- No Madoka -Se acerco a su amiga tomándola por los hombros- No hagas eso, Estas loca! ¿y tu familia? ¿Que pasa con tus padres, eh? No importa -Soltó alterada esperando que la castaña recapacitara.

- Jaja Kazumi -Madoka rió para sonreirle tierna- no es que nos vayamos lejos, estoy segura que sera un lugar cercano y podre ir a visitarlos.

-Bueno... eso -Ginga hablo nervioso haciendo que ambas chicas lo miraran interrogativamente- este... como decirlo -Miro al cielo pensativo.

- Hmp, déjalo Ginga, sera mejor decirlo yo -Kyoya dio un paso al frente.

- Gracias Kyoya -Ginga sonrió efusivo y algo aliviado.

- Ginga...-Madoka se había acercado al pelirrojo- no me digas que... no podre ver a mis padres jamás -Musito en un hilo de voz, triste.

- No, claro que no! -Respondió rápidamente, no quería ver a su compañera triste- primero escucha a Kyoya, él lo explicara.

-Bien, antes tengo que aclarar que Ginga y yo no pertenecemos a su mundo -Comento el chico peliverde con seriedad.

- ¿Cómo que no son de nuestro mundo? -Kazumi alzo una ceja suspicaz, no creyéndose esa patraña- crees que me lo voy a creer -Se cruzo de brazos.

- Ese es tu problema -Kyoya la fulmino con la mirada.

- Yo no logro entender nada a que se refiere -Madoka ladeo el rostro confundida- Ginga, que quiere decir tu amigo -Volteo a ver al pelirrojo a su lado.

- Ehh... como explicarlo -Dijo mientras se rascaba la sien con su dedo indice- lo que Kyoya quiere decir es que... venimos de otra dimensión.

- ¿De otra dimensión? -Pestañeo confundida.

- Si -Ginga sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Como dice Ginga, nosotros venimos de un mundo paralelo al suyo -Volvió hablar el chico peliverde- llegamos a su mundo para escoger a nuestra compañera que estará siempre a nuestro lado, esa es la razón por la que fueron marcadas y por la que hemos venido hasta ahora a buscarlas es para llevarla a nuestro mundo, para ser nuestra Mujer -Finalizo el chico.

- ¿M-Mujer.. ? -Tartamudeo Madoka sonrojada.

- Si Madoka -El pelirrojo se acerco a la castaña y la abrazo- seras mi esposa, ehh.. -se separo un poco para mirarla a los ojos- creo que los hombres de este mundo hacen una pregunta primero para comprometerse con su compañera, así que ¿Te casarías conmigo, Madoka?

- Ginga -La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría y con los ojos más brillantes del mundo se lanzo a su chico gritando un- ¡SIIII! ¡Ginga! si, me casare contigo -Lo abrazo con mucho cariño ocultando su rostro en el pecho del chico.

Kazumi esta con la mandíbula hasta el suelo y con los ojos en blanco. ¡¿Pero que rayos le pasa a su amiga?! Se casara con un muchacho que apenas si conoce? No puede ser, esto debe ser un sueño, debería de despertar ahora. Se llevo su mano a su hombro dándose un pellizco.

- Auch... dolió -Murmuro la chica mientras se tallaba el brazo.

- Patético -Kyoya la miro de soslaya con una expresión aburrida.

La pelirrosa se tenso en su lugar y volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

- Estúpido muchacho... -Levanto la mano empuñada listo para golpear ese rostro bonito pero callo al prestar atención en algo- etto... que quieres decir con marcada? de que forma lo hicieron?

- No de la forma que estas pensando -Kyoya sonrió de lado al verla sonrojada y nerviosa.

- Y-Yo no estoy pensando de lo que tu crees! -Le grito la ojijade con las mejillas alborotadas.

- Hmp, como sea -El ojiazul cerro lo ojos por un momento- con el beso -Abrió los ojos y al ver que la chica seguía con la confusión plasmada en su rostro dijo- Nos acoplamos en el momento en que yo te bese cuando tu eras una niña.

- ¡¿Así es como nos han marcado?! -Grito histérica. La chica trago saliva - ¿Qué pasara ahora?

- Ya dije lo que sucederá -Soltó Kyoya un tanto irritado, no le agradaba que le hicieran repetir las cosas- Vendrás a mi mundo y seras mi mujer -Sentencio el chico dando punto final.

- ¿Y crees que voy aceptar ir a tu mundo y ser tu mujer? -Estaba furiosa ese chico es un cabeza hueca- No lo haré -Volteo la mirada- ¿Sabes? Mejor me voy -La chica giro y empezó a caminar- patrañas si cree que voy a...

- Si no aceptas tu mundo se colapsara -Kyoya sonrió al tiempo que la chica se giraba bruscamente a él con el rostro desfigurado por el desconcierto.

- ¿Que? -

- Lo que escuchaste -

Ambos se miraron. Kyoya con una sonrisa de victoria y de insuficiencia y ella con el rostro turbado. Eso significa que no tendría opción.

- Ginga -Nombro Madoka que seguía abrazada al pelirrojo y que solo observaba a su amiga discutir con el chico de cabellos verde, le miro para susurrarle- ¿eso es verdad? -Pregunto con el rostro serio.

- Bueno... -Ginga le respondió susurrándole al oído.

La ojijade no tenia opción más que aceptar, no podía dejar que su mundo colapsara. Sus padres, sus amigos, compañeros, maestros y toda la humanidad. No, definitivamente tenia que evitar eso. Así que mirando fijamente al chico no tuvo más que aceptar.

- Esta bien iré contigo -Dijo con firmeza- pero... no creas que estando allá me comportare como la chica más feliz del mundo al estar a tu lado ¡porque no sera así! aceptare ir a tu mundo pero ¡no te acepto a ti! -Kazumi furiosa le saco la lengua y se giro dándole la espalda- ¿Y cuando nos iremos a su mundo?

- Tsk, que infantil eres -De bueno que la chica estaba de espalda sino Kyoya la hubiera visto inflar sus cachetes haciéndola ver aun más infantil- Como sea, nos vamos ahora.

- ¿Ahora? -Kazumi se volteo a mirarlo quien caminaba hacia ella.

- Si ahora -Paso a su lado mientras la chica lo seguía con la mirada- pero antes iremos en busca de tus padres.

- ¿De mis padres? -La pelirrosa camino rápido a su lado y le miro algo sorprendida- ¿de verdad?

- Si -Le respondió este.

- Yo creí... que solo nos... -Kyoya la interrumpió.

- Claro que no, tus padres pueden venir, pero... ya es decisión de ellos si quieren quedarse -Comento el chico.

- Uhm... espero mis padres acepten -Se sentía aliviada el hecho de que sus padres puedan venir, pero si no aceptaban... bueno, ella aceptaría su decisión. Miro al frente y se encontró con su amiga muy animada con el chico pelirrojo ellos se habían adelantado al caminar al ver que ellos empezaban a andar como para darle privacidad al verlos aun platicar "No puedo creer que se este llevando con ese chico" alzo una ceja y sonrió divertida. Ojala hubiera sido como Madoka. Y ojala no le hubiera tocaba ese muchacho tan irritante. Hizo una mueca de molestia mientras le dedicaba una breve mirada para nuevamente posarla en su amiga y sonreír cálidamente "Al menos Madoka se ve muy feliz" pensó sin borrar su sonrisa.

La castaña se sintió observada y se encontró con la mirada de su amiga, quien le sonreía y ella le correspondió el gesto.

- Ginga, quiero estar un rato con mi amiga -La castaña le miro- ¿puedo?

- No tienes porque pedirme permiso, adelante -Ginga le dio una beso en la frente, Madoka le agradeció con la mirada antes de separarse de él e ir directo a su amiga para tomarla del brazo y alejarla del chico peliverde lo cual Kuzumi agradeció. Ambas empezando a caminar y conversar arduamente.

Ginga se posiciono al lado de Kyoya.

- Kyoya, ¿No crees que Kazumi pueda descubrir que le has mentido respecto a que su mundo colapsaría sino venia contigo? -Murmuro bajito para que solo lo escuchara el ojiazul.

- No lo sabrá si tu mantienes la boca cerrada -Amenazo con la mirada.

- Kyoya, soy tu mejor amigo, ¿Me crees capas de hacerlo? -Dijo dolido.

- No. Tu torpeza es lo que desconfió -Confeso haciendo que varias dagas se enterraran en el cuerpo de Ginga- ¿Y tu compañera no dirá nada?

- Acaso no ves lo feliz que esta -El pelirrojo se recupero de inmediato- esta feliz que su amiga por fin aceptara, aunque aya sido una mentira, no dirá nada -Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. Kyoya suspiro.

- Tienes suerte de tener una chica así -Parecía, desanimado?- creo que elegí mal a mi compañera

- No digas eso Kyoya -Ginga le replico molesto, no le gustaba ver a su amigo así- solo dale tiempo, aunque también tu actitud no fue una muy buena impresión que digamos, en parte tienes algo de culpa -Al ojiámbar le bajo una gotita en su cien y al peliverde le dio un tic en una de sus cejas- pero, si la conquistas en nuestro mundo, quizás ella por fin te acepte -Poso una mano en su hombro dándole ánimos.

- Hmp -Kyoya sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

Siempre contaba con el apoyo de Ginga no por nada son los mejores amigos del mundo.

- Kazumi, ¿ya conocías ha ese chico? -Madoka con disimulo apunto al chico peliverde que más o menos conversaba con su amigo.

- Ehh... bueno... -Sonrió nerviosa y miro al frente- en realidad no, pero es ese muchacho que me beso cuando era niña.

- ¡KAZUMI! -Exclamo la castaña con asombro.

- ¡¿Qué?! -Kazumi dio un brinco del susto al escuchar a su amiga gritar de ese modo, deteniendo su paso al igual que la castaña haciendo que los chicos que venían detrás pararan su andar y las miraran sorprendidos.

Madoka se acerco hasta su amiga y tomándola por los hombros la zarandeo.

- ¡Te paso lo mismo que a mi! -Aun con el asombro la zarandeo más fuerte.

- Y-ya Ma-do-ka ¡Basta! -Aparto rápidamente las manos de su amiga de sus hombros para que la dejara de zarandear- A que te refieres con... ¿Qué? -La pelirrosa le miro sorprendida.

- ¡Siii! -Madoka sonrió con los ojos cerrados- No te acuerdas que te dije que me había besado un chico mayor que yo y que resulto ser este muchacho pelirrojo? que ahora se que se llama Ginga-La sonrisa de la castaña se fue para transformarse en una maliciosa- así que... tu también.

- A-Ah Madoka pero yo... ehh -La pelirrosa se sonrojo- pero yo no siento lo que tu sientes por Ginga -Se cruzo de brazos molesta con los ojos cerrados después los abrió y miro tras su amiga encontrándose con la mirada seria de ese chico peliverde y el otro que le miraba sorprendido. Y se sonrojo- Madoka sera que no hablemos de este tema en estos momentos -Llevando su mano a su cabello y con su dedo indice empezó a jugar con uno de sus mechones rosas- los chicos aun siguen aquí y detrás de nosotras, están mirando hacia acá.

- ¿Uhm? -La ojiceleste parpadeo y miro tras suya. Ginga al encontrarse con su mirada sonrió nervioso y con su mano temblorosa la saludo con algo de miedo. Madoka le sonrió cálidamente para transmitirle de que no debería preocuparse y que no era nada malo de escuchar su conversación. Calmando así al pelirrojo. Su mirada regreso a su amiga- Esta bien Kazumi -La pelirrosa suspiro- Hablaremos esto en otro momento por ahora ¡Diviértete con Kyouya presentando a tus padres mientras yo presento los míos a Ginga! ¡Adiós! -Dicho esto salio corriendo hasta su pelirrojo y tomándolo del brazo lo llevo arrastras fuera del parque -ya que aun seguían ahí y no habían avanzado nada- para dirigirse a su casa.

- E-espera ¿Qué? ¡Madokaaaa! -Cuando quiso detenerla ya se había ido "por queee?!" llorando lagrimas de cocodrilos había quedado sola con el chico pedófilo que la había besado de niña. Le miro de reojo quien le miraba fijamente. La chica bufo "Ya que" pensó andando de nuevo.

- Vamos chico pedófilo -Dijo Kazumi sin mirarlo sin darse cuenta del desconcierto que causo en el rostro de Kyouya al escucharla decirle de ese modo que pronto su rostro cambio a una de furia y camino hasta a ella.

- ¡¿Pedófilo?! -Grito molesto- ¡Como te atreves a llamarme así! ¡Loca! -Estaba que echaba humos por las orejas y su rostro estaba rojo a causa del enfado.

- ¡Loco tu por besar a una niña menor que tu! -Le devolvió el grito enojada y roja por la furia volteándose a él deteniendo su paso quedando así frente a frente con el peliverde haciendo que él también se detuviera- Si hubiera habido personas ahí te hubieran tachado de pedófilo y te hubieran llevado a la cárcel o ese lugar donde van TODOS LOS LOCOS! -Lo ultimo lo grito con más furia- ojala hubiera pasado, quizás así no me hubiera reencontrado contigo y no tendría porque ir obligada a tu mundo!

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada aun enojados. Pronto Kyouya fue relajándose poco a poco hasta estar normal como solía ser, con su típica mirada fría y tosca solo que con una diferencia, en sus ojos se notaba algo de tristeza.

- Bien -Kyouya cerro sus ojos suspirando y volvió abrirlos para mirarla fijamente y ocultando muy bien de que todo esto le haya afectado "Tendré que ganarme su corazón pero ¿Cómo?" pensó antes de hablar de nuevo- Vamos por tus padre.

- Uh, si -Kazumi alzo una ceja extrañada y lo vio caminar hasta su lado que siguió como si nada de largo. La pelirrosa lo siguió un paso atrás pero que después camino más rápido para quedar ahora a su lado y lo miro de reojo. Por una extraña razón se sintió culpable, su mirada se veía diferente. ¿Debería disculparse?- umm... yo... -Trato de disculparse pero las palabras no querían salir de su boca sin embargo antes de que por fin pudiera decirlo Kyouya la interrumpido.

- ¡Ah, si! Es verdad jeje -Rió nerviosa.

- ¿Sigues viviendo con tus padres? -Se animo a preguntar Kyouya al verla ya más calmada aunque no sabia si la pregunta había sido algo estúpida ya que podría caber la posibilidad de que aun viva con sus padres por su edad.

- No -Contesto ella con una sonrisa- Ahora vivo con Madoka compartiendo un lindo departamento, ya que queríamos ser independientes a esta edad

- Ya veo -

No se dijeron más y siguieron caminado hasta que Kazumi hablo.

- Ehh... ¿Kyouya no? -La chica miro con duda y él asintió con una pequeña vena en su frente- bueno, por aquí no es donde viven mis padre sabes.

Kyouya detuvo su paso y la chica igual, él la miro.

- Entonces ¿por dónde? -Pregunto algo irritado rodando los ojos. Kazumi bufo.

- Tranquilo hermano -Haciendo un puchero molesta por su actitud se giro y empezó a caminar- sígueme que yo te guiare -Kyouya la siguió igual de molesto por la actitud de la chica.

Ambas siguieron caminos, avenidas y calles, cruzando banquetas hasta que por fin dieron con la casa de Kazumi que era una casita como cualquiera para personas normales como lo son los padres de Kazumi Ayame.

"Ahora ya no se si quiero presentarlo a mis padres" Kazumi miraba su casa resentida ya que se había olvidado de la actitud de sus padres "si conocieran a Kyouya, ellos..." miro a su lado pero no encontró al chico a su lado y mirando al frente lo encontró yendo hasta la puerta de la casa de sus padres.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué estas haciendo? -La pelirrosa corrió a su lado deteniendo el brazo del chico que iba a usar para tocar la puerta o el timbre si tenían ya llegando al lugar.

- No podemos perder más tiempo -Sus miradas se encontraron muy cerca del otro y ambos abrieron los ojos asombrados perdidos en los ojos del otro.

Tardaron unos segundos así o quizás minutos y Kazumi no pudo evitar que un pequeño rubor la cubriera, se sentía extraña. Kyouya que hasta ese momento no dejaba de mirarla pudo sentir como el vínculo que los unía se hacia presente sintiéndose más fuerte que cuando la marco. La vio ruborizarse y esto hizo que él sonriera en forma de insuficiencia. Sacando a Kazumi de su aturdimiento. Y al ver que aun lo seguía agarrando del brazo lo soltó como si quemara ruborizándose más.

- B-Bueno, voy a t-tocar si están m-mis padres -Se giro para no verlo más tocando la puerta unas cuantas veces y esperando que sus padres no se encontraran para así poder estar más tiempo en su mundo sin embargo vio como la puerta se abría y ella no pudo evitar llorar internamente de que sus padres se encontraran en ese preciso momento.

**Bueno hasta aquí, de verdad siento si tarde en actualizar.**

**Espero les guste esta tercera parte.**

**Siento si lo hice aburrido y muy poco entretenido.**

**Dejen sus review si gustan**

**Gracias por leer :3**

**Y de nuevo mil gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia xD**

**Se les quiere mucho!**

**Dios me las(os) Bendiga!**

**Sayonara! XDDD**


End file.
